


Secret Love Song

by flash9614



Category: Glee
Genre: Divorced Blaine, Engaged Sebastian, Future Fic, M/M, maybe an appearance by the other warblers, not a lot of Kurt, slow burn maybe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27842473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flash9614/pseuds/flash9614
Summary: Blaine while going through his own divorce reconnects with an engaged Sebastian. And as he begins to help Sebastian with his own wedding planning he has an epiphany.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe, Sebastian Smythe/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 21





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys -- this is my first written fic. All the mistakes are my own and I'll try to fix them when I can. Tittle comes from Little Mix's song Secret Love Song ft Jason Derulo if anyone wants to listen to it.

Blaine didn’t understand where his life had gone so wrong. One minute he was getting married to the love of his life. Next thing he knew they were getting different apartments, he was hiring a lawyer and signing papers. He loved Kurt, he knew that much, but their relationship had turned sour. They had screaming arguments every day ranging from washing dishes to auditions. Towards the end of their marriage, Blaine realized that they were both exhausted, even if Kurt acted like he wasn’t. They hadn’t slept in the same bed for a few weeks now and while he loved his husband, and he knew a part of him always will, he also knew that this wasn’t how a relationship was supposed to go. They were supposed to talk things through and understand where the problem was and try to fix it. He thought about doing couples therapy after a nasty argument but decided against it as Kurt had surprised him with a nice dinner, a movie and, for the first time in a long time, time for them to talk. For a couple of days it seemed to work, they didn’t argue and he was getting laid. However, a week later things turned even worse with their arguments lasting hours, if not days. It was after Kurt had broken one of his guitars during one of their anger fits that he realized they needed to end their marriage. 

The very next day Blaine went looking for an apartment in Manhattan. He knew he needed to get away from Greenwich even though he liked the area. But in order to move on, he wanted change and the first thing he knew he needed was an apartment. After a month of living with Santana and Brittany, he finally found one. It was a small apartment with one bedroom, a kitchen, bathroom and the living room tucked away in a small corner. It might be small but he loved it, he was able to decorate how he wanted, and most importantly, it had walls. Also, the location was not bad at all. It was at a walking distance from the subway station that could take him to Grand Central Terminal and from there anywhere he wanted in New York City. There was also a small café across the street from his apartment where he started going that first day he moved in. What also helped was that there was a small law firm nearby - technically it was a 15 minute walk but he liked that. 

So here he was on this windy snowy Tuesday morning, walking to this law firm to see if they can help with his divorce. He knows he shouldn’t have waited a month and a half to get help but he was busy finding a place, moving in and with his practices at the theater, well he put it off. Is not like Kurt has gone to see a lawyer either because from what Rachel has informed him, he’s been busy finding a roommate and working at his internship with a small up and coming fashion designer. Not only that, but Kurt has told Rachel for the past month that Blaine is going to come back because he always does. So he has had it with Kurt always making him feel inadequate so he placed his appointment last week for today. 

Taking a deep breath, wrapping up his scarf again and putting his beanie in place, he walked into Shoreword Law to begin his new single life.


	2. Chapter 1

He made his way into Shoreword Law and the first thing he noticed was a white wall decorated with pictures of people smiling and shaking hands. In the middle there was a group picture of - what he guessed - were the lawyers who worked at the firm. As he walked further in, he saw two black leather couches with a round table in the middle and notebooks on top. He took another quick look and made his way to the reception desk where a woman with long blond hair - whose name was Amelia according to her tag - was scrolling on her phone. 

“Uhm, Hi” - he said 

“May I help you?” - she asked 

“Yes, I have an appointment with Daniel Hawthorne” 

“Ok, let me check that really quick. What is your name?” 

“Blaine Anderson-Hummel” he says. He really should begin the process of changing his name as well. 

“You are good to go, Mr. Anderson-Hummel. Mr. Hawthorne is waiting for you in his office. It is on the third floor, room 304. The elevators are on the right.” 

“Ok, thank you”

While he was checking his phone to see if he missed any messages, he decided to walk towards the elevators. He then suddenly felt his shoulder bump roughly into someone's arm. Making the papers the stranger had in his hand fall to the floor. 

“I am so sorry, I didn’t see where I was going” - he said, panicking. Reaching down and helping the stranger pick up the papers that 

“It’s ok, accidents happen but maybe next time don’t walk and text ” said the stranger 

Suddenly he recognized the voice without seeing the stranger -- voice he had not heard since senior year - really since his engagement at Dalton. 

He looked up and saw green eyes staring at him. 

“Sebastian?”

“Hi, killer” 

“I didn’t mean to…” - he stutters, without breaking eye contact 

“Ehh, it’s ok, really, those are just papers. So what brings you here?” 

“I am meeting Daniel Hawthorne. Do you know him?” 

“Don’t I know him,” Sebastian says laughing a little “Yeah, he is my best friend and co-founder of this law firm. Also, a good divorce lawyer. I’ll take you to him. 

“Are you sure? I don’t want to take up your time” 

“Yes, I’ll take you to him. I was just going to get lunch anyway” 

“Wait, are you getting a divorce from Lady Hummel?” Sebastian asks, surprised as they both move towards where the elevators are. 

“Yeah”

“I never thought I would see the day that you would break up with him. I thought you were soulmates. I did hear about your double wedding with Brittany and Santana and saw pictures of it and you looked happy.”

“It just got hard for me. I thought marriage was going to solve our problems - wait how do you know about my wedding?” 

“After the slushy incident - which by the way I am still sorry for - I met up with Santana. Actually we ran into each other at the Lima mall. She was there for some presents and I was there to pick up an order, and we hung out. We agreed that we had fun and that we should do it more often, and we have been in touch ever since. Texting and calling frequently. I actually was invited to their wedding but I couldn’t make it, I was in Paris at the time doing an internship.” 

“You and Santana huh? Why doesn’t that surprise me” 

Sebastian laughs. “Why does everyone keep saying that? Brittany and Nick said the same thing” 

Just then the elevator halts and the doors open, both of them step out. 

Sebastian turns another corner while he stands there still processing that Santana and Sebastian are friends until Sebastian calls for him. “C’mon killer, this way, we don’t want you getting lost now. It would take forever to find you. You would have to climb a ladder to get our attention ” 

“Ha, ha, very funny, Sebastian” - he says 

Sebastian laughs walking ahead of him. Wow how he missed his laugh. He hadn’t heard it since those phone calls and coffee hangouts they had before the slushy incident. Sebastian looked good, like really good. Burgundy suit with a black turtleneck and hair slicked back with a bit of hair gel. Adult Sebastian looked gorgeous if he was being honest. Those long legs and broad shoulders would swoon anyone. He also looked much happier than when they were teenagers. 

And just like that - they were in front of room 304. 

“Here it is, the office of one Mr. Hawthorne” Sebastian said 

“Thank you” 

“No need to thank me, especially with an ass like that” Sebastian said winking while opening the door. Blaine rolled his eyes and tried to hide his smile. 

“Stop flirting with our clients Seb, you’re engaged!” Daniel Hawthorne said. 

“First off Whorethone, Alex doesn’t mind, in fact, he would encourage it. And two, this is my friend Blaine Anderson. He is the one I told you about years ago.” Sebastian said 

“Ah yes, the famous Blaine Anderson, the one this asshole threw a slushie at because of a prank gone wrong. Also, the one this one refers to as having “a killer ass” Hi, I am Daniel Hawthrone, cofounder of the firm and best friend of this asshole.” Daniel said, smirking. 

“Oh my god, I should have never told you about my high school days.” Sebastian said 

“I am just glad I am finally meeting him, Seb” - Daniel said elbowing Sebastian 

“Whatever,” Sebastian said, rolling his eyes “I have to run now, but please take care of him Dan. Blaine, trust Dan, he knows what he is doing. As much as it pains me to say it, he’s good at his job. So now, I'll leave you two to talk.” Sebastian said 

“Thank you Sebastian. Also, congrats on your engagement.” Blaine said. 

“Don’t need to thank me, killer. And thank you. Also, if you are not busy tomorrow, you want to grab a coffee like old time sake?” 

“I would like that, yes.” 

“I’ll text you, same number?” 

“Yes, nothing has changed.” 

“Well it was nice seeing you Blaine. Dan, I trust you.” Sebastian said as he turned around and left closing the door behind him. 

“Now, Mr. Anderson - Hummel, how may I help you today?” 

“Is just Anderson actually.” 

“Okay, Mr. Anderson” 

“Well, umm, I’m here to see if you can help me get started on a divorce” 

“Of course, that’s what I am best at. You tell me everything and I’ll see what I can do.” 

After an hour with Daniel, and Daniel explaining to him how a divorce proceeding works, Blaine felt more and more comfortable in his decision. The divorce was happening whether Kurt liked it or not. He wanted his freedom back - hopefully it wouldn’t take long. 

New message from Sebastian Smythe 

Sebastian: hey B, I hope I have the right number, it would be awkward if I didn’t. It was nice to see you again after all those years. I do hope Daniel helps you get rid of the leech for you. He is good at that. I can’t wait to catch up tomorrow. Will 1 pm work? 

Blaine: Hi Sebastian! Lol he is still my husband until we are divorced. And yes, 1 pm works just fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter so fast? Yes lol honestly i am currently not doing anything right now so I have time to sort of write and plan this fic. I hope you enjoyed it. Don't be afraid to leave feedback or suggestions for the plot because nothing is set in stone yet. I will try to upload weekly but I cannot promise anything. Oh and also, you guys will get to choose if the end is a happy one for Seblaine or not a very happy one because I have two endings in mind. So please let me know which one you will prefer. Oh and once again, I apologize for the mistakes, I will try to edit them if I see them.


End file.
